Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Daibutsu (a giant Buddha statue) at will. "Hito" (人) is Japanese for "human". In the Viz Manga, it is called the Human-Human Fruit, Model Buddha. It was eaten by Sengoku, former Fleet Admiral of the Marines. Years after Sengoku's death, this fruit was eaten by Vega von Victor, and later by Zeno. History This fruit was eaten by Sengoku, the former Fleet Admiral of the Marines. While he rarely transformed, Sengoku's usage of this fruit earned him the epithet of 'Sengoku the Buddha '(仏のセンゴク, Hotoke no Sengoku). How and when Sengoku actually found and ate the fruit is unknown. Years after Sengoku's death, the respawned fruit was found by Zeno on his quest of becoming stronger. When he found the fruit, he decided to check its power by feeding a very small piece of it to Vega von Victor, a colleague of Zeno's father. Zeno, after recognising the fruit and discovering its power, instructed Vic to not to tell anyone about it. Soon afterwards, Zeno killed Vic. However, due to the circumstances of the event, he successfully managed to convince his father that Vic's death was an accident. Due to Vic's death, the fruit's power respawned in the remains of the fruit, which was then eaten by Zeno, granting him the power of the Mythical Zoan-type fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to transform into a giant, living, Buddha-like golden statue, gaining an extreme boost in strength to match his size. In this form, The user's limbs grow out of proportion, giving him abnormally large arms and relatively tiny legs. Their entire body takes on a golden hue, similar to a polished gold statue in addition to a full and hybrid transformation that are available to all Zoan Devil Fruit users, he can use palm thrusts to launch powerful shock waves. This fruit has no apparent weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The only widely known user, Sengoku has so far been seen using this fruit primarily for combat purposes, enhancing his punching power with his increased size, to the point of injuring the the rubbery body of famous pirate Monkey D. Luffy and destroying the scaffold they were on, even when it was blocked by Galdino's harder-than-steel "Candle Wall". The user can launch golden shock waves to cause heavy and widespread damage to a group of enemies, and was strong enough to injure even the Blackbeard Pirates. In the anime, these shock waves are shown to be powerful enough to clash against the ones created by Marshall D. Teach. When Sengoku first used his fruit's powers in an attempt to execute both Luffy and Portgas D. Ace, nearby Marines noted that they had never seen him use it before, suggesting that he rarely transforms. When he transformed, he was bathed in a blinding golden light momentarily. Previous Users *Sengoku (Deceased) *Vega von Victor (Deceased) Trivia *Most of this page consists of historical information from the previous user of the fruit, as information on the current wielder of this fruit is hard to come by. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Mythical Zoan Category:Devil Fruit Database Entry